


Love or Like?

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [12]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Cheesy, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Alec and Magnus stumble home after a night out, both of them completely wasted. Magnus has some interesting things to tell Alec.“Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That's still up for debate.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Love or Like?

The night was young, the air was cool, and the world turned fuzzy as Alec stumbled across the asphalt, nearly taking Magnus down with him. 

Magnus laughed and steadied him with a hand on his chest. "Careful, 'love!"

Alec giggled and then turned them towards their apartment. Just a little more, and then they could be home. They got through the front door easily, and then Magnus, whose head was laying cozily against Alec’s shoulder, flicked a hand and their apartment door flung open in a show of red and blue sparks. Alec giggled and turned to place a kiss amidst Magnus’s blue-dyed locks. 

"That was amazing," Alec said, and heard Magnus keen low in his throat. He looked up at Alec, a dopey smile gracing his lips. 

"I know," he said, and giggling, straightened and sashayed in through the door. Alec grinned and followed after him, closing the door on his way. They managed to climb up the stairs with little incident, though Magnus for some reason felt the need to sit down on the stairs and belt out the first few lines to Bohemian Rhapsody. Alec would've joined him if it weren’t for the angry grumbling from somewhere above. 

So he scooped Magnus up in his arms, and with the two of them laughing, barreled into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Magnus closed the door with a flick of his hand and snuggled into Alec, his giggles echoing through the hollow of Alec’s heart.

“We made it,” Alec sang, throwing his arms around Magnus and dropping a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

“ _ You  _ made it,” Magnus said, and giggled. He splayed a hand over his own chest. “I just sat there and looked pretty.”

Alec pouted at him. “You always look pretty.”

Magnus grinned and took hold of Alec’s chin, shaking it slightly. “You look even prettier.”

Alec giggled and leaned in, pecking Magnus’s lips. “Love you.”

When he pulled away, Magnus was staring at him, head tilted to one side, his eyes narrowed.

Alec frowned. When you said ‘love you’, the other person was supposed to say ‘love you too’, right? Why wasn’t Magnus saying it? “You don’t love me?”

Magnus’s lips curled up into a tiny wry smile, and he reached out to cup Alec’s face in his hands. “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”

Alec’s frown deepened. “You don’t like me?”

Magnus made a noncommittal sound under his breath. “I don’t know.”

He dropped his hands and pouted when he saw Alec’s quizzical expression. 

“You’re very…” Magnus looked him up and down. “Nice to me. But you’re also  _ so  _ mean.”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus rambled on. “You- you wake me up so early in the morning. Don’ let me sleep. And you always hog up all the blankets at night. And you make  _ awful  _ breakfast.”

Alec gasped in offence, but Magnus immediately shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“ _ And _ some of your sweaters are so terrible - they make me feel itchy all over when you cuddle me. And you leave your socks in the worst places possible. And-“

Magnus paused, chuckling. Alec pouted.

“I’m so-“

Magnus shushed him again. 

“I’m not done yet, love,” he said with a dopey smile, tapping his finger against Alec’s lips. “You’re… so mean. Keep me on my toes all day. I shouldn’t like you. But…” his smile softened. “I like cuddling with you. I like how warm you make me feel. I like that you make breakfast for me whenever you can, even if it  _ is  _ trashy.” Magnus chuckled again. “I like all of that about you. I don’t know whether or not I like you-“ he looked into Alec’s eyes, his slit-pupilled cat eyes mellow as the silence seemed to stretch out forever between them.

“But I do know that I love you,” Magnus finished, smiling brightly.

Warmth surged up within Alec, pushing against his eyelids. He blinked several times and grinned, pulling Magnus into a sloppy kiss.

Magnus yelped, but gave into the kiss easily, his lips curving into a smile against Alec’s. 

“Love you too,” Alec murmured.

“Love you  _ three,”  _ Magnus returned, sounding giddy.

“Love you  _ four!”  _ Alec chirped back easily, and it was on.

It was hours before they fell asleep on the couch, awkwardly curled around each other, and yet fitting better than anything else in the world.


End file.
